


Countdown

by Ellebelles



Category: Avengers, MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellebelles/pseuds/Ellebelles
Summary: A/N: I just need Stucky as YouTubers okay?





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just need Stucky as YouTubers okay?

Steve opened his laptop, scrolling through the comments on his most recent video.

Most of them were spam and thirst comments, but there were a few that were exactly what he was looking for.

He sighed, making some final adjustments to his camera settings and plugging in his lights.

He tried not to squint in the brightness. Super keen vision was great on the battlefield, but was a nuisance in real life.

He hit record and plastered on a smile. “Hey, soldiers,” he shouted, trying to hold back the cringe.

“My friends had the brilliant idea that I should do a New Years Eve countdown. So now I’m doing this so they’ll shut up.” He nodded, hoping that made sense.

He didn’t have much time to think about it because his idiot boyfriend burst into the room, obviously unaware that the camera was recording.

“Bucky just got home. Buck, come over here and help me with the video.”

The soldier ran over and jumped into his boyfriends lap, grinning like an idiot.

“There’s a chair right there you know?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“But you have a comfy lap,” Bucky whined, making puppy dog eyes.

Steve was unsympathetic. He shoved Bucky off of his lap with great difficulty. “Why do you have to be so difficult?”

“Because you love me.”

Steve turned his attention back to the camera. “Last video I asked you to send in questions for me to answer. I would like to thank the thirty percent of you who actually asked questions and the five percent that weren’t total perverts in asking.”

“I wanna read them,” Bucky whined, taking his boyfriends phone. “Are you and Bucky dating?”

“We’re getting married,” Steve answered seriously, holding up his had to show his ring. “We have been for years.”

Bucky kept reading, “How often are the Avengers all together? The answer is never. Sam is a dick. Ooh this one is all you babe, Is Bucky any good?”

Steve took his phone back, “That wasn’t even one of the highlighted questions, was it?”

“Answer the damn question Steven!”

“No, you moron. I want you all to myself.” He planted a kiss on Buckys cheek. 

Bucky giggled and smooched him back.

“I’m going to murder Clint for getting you so drunk.”

Bucky slammed his fist on the table. “Don’t do drugs kids.”

Steve tried to contain his laughter, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“They need to know, Steve. Also wear condoms.”

“GO AWAY! You’re a bad cohost. I’m going to have to put that in there now. Do you know how hard transitions are?”

Bucky sulked away, fake pouting and stomping especially loud. The camera shook a bit but Steve was more concerned about keeping himself from laughing to care.

“Anyway, I want to wish everyone a happy new year and please don’t accept your war buddy’s marriage proposal.”


End file.
